elite_penguinforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Communication Policy
Below is a list of rules of this wiki. Disobeying these rules will result in a warning, and in a block if done repeatedly: Messaging/Commenting *Be polite in your writing. *'No bullying other users.' *No swearing or inappropriate language. This site is mainly for kids. *Hate speech of any type (racism, homophobia, discrimination against religious beliefs, etc.) is strictly prohibited. *'Hate comments/messages/photos/etc. are not acceptable. They will be deleted.' *'Threats of violence will NOT be tolerated.' *Do not argue with the admins. *'Plagiarism is strictly prohibited.' **Copying and pasting someone else's words and adding your own words (eg. replacing words) is permitted and is legal. This is known as paraphrasing. *Do not write messages or comments just to advertise anything whatsoever, including other wikis. *Do not write messages or comments to complain about something on another wiki or this wiki. *No arguing with other users, spamming or trolling. *Do not write nonsense or gibberish. =Other users' comments= Editing another user's comment is considered rude and should not be done without their permission. Exceptions include: **Fixing link mistakes. **Fixing vandalism. Editing *Vandalism is strictly prohibited on this wiki. Vandalism includes: **Removing a large (or small) part of a page without reason. **Inserting nonsense or gibberish. ***The wiki pages are protected to prevent this. *Do not restore or recreate a deleted page without an admin's permission. *Do not edit templates to your preference. *Do not edit the color of a template to your preference. *Misleading links are prohibited. For example, linking to Sonic with Gracie being the displayed text. This is known as clickjacking. **Linking to pages with the character's alternate name is allowed. For example, linking to Helmet with Jim being the displayed text, but it is not recommended. User page *You can talk about yourself on your User Page, but do not add any sensitive information about yourself or another person. Basically, your profile should not contain these things: ***Your full name. ***Your address, phone number, credit card number, team name, or other sensitive information. ***The school or college you go to, or place of employment. ***The city you live in. ***Photos of you or any friends or relatives. *Editing another user's User Page is considered rude and should not be done without their permission. Exceptions include: **Fixing link mistakes. **Fixing vandalism. *If you are quitting this wiki, please add Template:Retired to your User Page. *Example: *Every user has the right to talk about their religion on their profile. You are allowed to talk about your religion here, on the condition that you respect other people's religious beliefs and are not homophobic, sexist, racist, etc. Uploading Photos *Only photos are allowed. *No photos unrelated to Club Penguin or the Zoshlings, unless photos for your User Page. *Please choose the appropriate license for photos. For screenshots of Club Penguin, photos from the Club Penguin wiki, etc. it would be the option under "fair use." Fair use license.jpg|Fair use. Self license.jpg|Self. For your fan art, it would be the option under "Own image." Unlicensed photos will be licensed. *'If you are uploading a picture you did not create, DO NOT take credit for it. This includes photos you did not create but edited.' *Please refrain from uploading low quality images, such as pictures of a computer screen instead of a screenshot, or blurry images, unless it is the only version of that picture available. *To upload two or more photos at the same time, go to . *(Optional) Put a link to a source of a picture you do not own. *No spammy comments/messages/photos/etc. They will be deleted as soon as they are found by an admin. *Do not add photos of yourself or a relative or friend, etc. However, photos of celebrities are allowed, only for your User Page. *Photos depicting drugs, alcohol, weapons, etc. are prohibited. *Duplicates are prohibited. Please make sure the image you want to upload is not already on the wiki. *Edited images are allowed, as long as they follow these policies. *First block: 3 days *Second block: 1 month *Third block: 3 months *Fourth block: 1 year *Fifth block: Infinite Category:Browse